2016 in paleontology
January #Recently dinosaur fossils were found in Oman. They include fossils belonging a creature similar to Corythosaurus. #A new type of Titanosaur gets described with a fake complete skeleton. #Recent studies show Bahariasaurus could grow the same sizes as Tyrannosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. February #Alcovasaurus is now believed to belong to it's own genus, not Stegosaurus. #A new type of Ceratosaur gets described and is known as Viavenator. March #A new dinosaur known as Notocolossus gets described. #A type of relative to the Ceratosauria known as Dracoraptor gets described. #A new relative to Tyrannosaurus gets described. It is now known as Timurlengia. April #Baby Rapetosaurus fossils help show about Dinosaur early lives. #Scutarx a type of Aetosaur gets described. #A type of Oviraptorosauria member gets described. It is known as Apatoraptor. May #Saurimentosaurus finally gets described. #Panamacebus a type of Primate gets described. #Meroktenos finally gets described. #A type of prehistoric buffalo finally gets described. #A new type of relative of Triceratops finally gets described. It is now known as Spiclypeus. #A relative to Einiosaurus gets described. It is now known as Machairoceratops. #A new Asteroid impact found in NorthWest Australia. #Recent studies finally reveal Stegosaurus bite force. It probably had a biteforce as strong as that from a sheep. #Recent studies showed Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives had lips that hidden Tyrannosaur teeth. #Recent studies showed not only the Tyrannosauroidea had lips . Dinosauria family members might also have lips. #A new type of sea Reptile gets described and is named Sclerocormus. #A new specie of Dicynodontia member is found by it's tusk and is called Rastodon. #Recent studies showed even Dinosaurs of Antarctica were not safe during the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event. #742 million year single celled Organism is found as well as a bat fossil. #Fossil hunters find a Plesiosaur fossil and is nicknamed Eve. #Dinosaur track makers are found in Utah. It includes Grallator, Dilophosaurus,and other Ichnotaxon belonging to Dinosaurs. June #A new specimen of Tyrannosaurus is found and is nicknamed Rees Rex. #A new river otter fossil is found. It is known as Lontra Weiri. #New Fossils are found in the Badlands National Park. One of them belong to a Hoplophoneus. #A new specie of lacewing is found and is known as Paradoxosisyra. #72 million year old dinosaur Trackway is found in Mexico. #Recent studies showed Lucy wasn't alone. 4 more Human cousins lived in Earth for 3 million years. #Students dig up reasons for a type of Tyrannosaur known as Dryptosaurus also known as Laelaps. #A new Fossil strengthen the case about Hobbit species. #A new Ichthyosaur specie is found. It is known as Wahlisaurus. #Fossil hunters work on the largest dinosaur of Montana known as Big Monty which is named after the character in the Land Before Time. #A recent study shows why large mammals such as mastodons and mammoths died out. An asteroid possibly smashed Earth 30,000 years ago. #Recently 7,000 year old auroch tracks are found. #Research on a massive Vertebrae shed new light on a giant Titanosaur known as Alamosaurus. #A new 98 foot long Sauropod is found in Australia. It will be nicknamed Cooper until the fossil hunters can describe it's Taxon. #Six new species of dinosaurs are found. They Aoniraptor, a new specie of Gryposaurus, Taurovenator, a Dromaeosaur, a abelisaur, and a Coelurosaur #Fossil hunters recently find giant bones belonging to a Apatosaurus a large Sauropoda dinosaur. #A new rodent like Mammal fossil is found in Japan. It was said to live alongside Dinosaurs. #A 200 million year old Dinosaur bone is found. It possibly lived during the Early Jurassic. #A new Species of Pterosaur is found. The bones of the Reptile are fragile. #New fossils are found in New Zealand. #Recently possibly parasites are inside a Brachylophosaurus's gut. #Two new baby Enantiornithes fossils are found in amber. They are located in the Middle Cretaceous. July #A new species of Pterosaur is described. It is known as Pangupterus. #A Dinosaur stampede is found in St. George Dinosaur Discovery site. They include Allosaurus or a creature similar and smaller dinosaurs running for their lives. #A new ostrich relative is found and is located in the Cenozoic era. It is now known as Calciavis. #Paleontologist find the first Dinosaur face tumor. It belongs to a Telmatosaurus a dwarf Species of Hadrosaur. #Recent studies showed Big Monty was a more well known Sauropod known as Haplocanthosaurus, although the sauropod did not live in Montana. #Hemichordate fossil give clues to it's more well known ancestors. It is believed to live during the Cambrian period 500 million years ago. #A Mammal like mastication is found from a Leptoceratops, a close cousin to the larger Triceratops. #Recent studies showed early land animals such as Acanthostega used their tails to leg up. #A new Species of spider is described and is now known as Electroblemma. It is located in the Late Cretaceous. #A prehistoric handprint is found in modern day Australia in the Raja Ampat. #Ancient Human fossils are found in what is now known as China. #Recent studies showed that Dinosaurs might have been tight lipped. #A new species of Ichthyosaur is found in Italy. It is now known as Gengasaurus. #A new species of Dyrosaurid is described. It is named Fortignathus. #A new specimen of Tyrannosaurus is found and is named Trix. #A new ceratopsian is found in Alberta. #A new species of Carcharodontosaurid is found. It is known as Gualicho. #Recent studies showed that hadrosaurs had teeth perfectly adapted for eating strong Plants. #A third grader's fossil shows why Turtles had shells. #A 5 million year old Elephant is found in modern day Florida. #New species of fish are described. They are named Ticinolepis Longaeva and Ticinolepis Crassidens. #Recent studies showed oil might have killed the Dinosauria and other reptiles of the Mesozoic. #A new species of Megaraptora member is described. It is named Murusraptor. #A new species of mammal is described and is named Whollydooleya. #A new genus of kangaroo is described. It are named Gumardee. #A new Titanosaur species is found, and is nicknamed Souzatitan. #A unnamed Ceratopsian species is found. The fossil hunters will send it to California to know what type of ceratopsian it belonged to. #New Fossil helps show the first Extinction event happened to early Animals. #Fossils belonging to a Elephant like creature is discovered. It was believed to be bigger than Triceratops a large plant eating Dinosaur. August #A new species of cuckoo is described, and is found in nullarbor plain. #A White-footed rabbit rat fossil is finally identified. #A new Whale Species is found, and is named Echovenator sandersi. #New Dinosaur footprints are found. #Recent studies shoed Dinosauromorphs lived 10 million years more than suspects. #Recently, remains possibly belonging to a Mammal were discovered in Asia. It is located in Mesozoic rocks. #A new species of Titanosaur is found, and is named Lohuecotitan. #A unnamed species of Sauropod is found in Russia. It is believed to be 49 tons. #Recent studies showed Orthacanthus ate their young. #Paleontologist found clues on how Primate Brains got very big. #A new species of Agujaceratops is named, and is known as A. mavericus. #A rare new species of Hadrosaurid is found in China. #A man discovers a Mammoth tusk in his backyard. #A new species of Mammal is discovered, and is now named Microleo. #Paleontologist study about the Evolution of Cephalopoda Fossils. #A new species of river dolphin is found, and is named Arktocara. #Scientist recently dig up a new Tyrannosaurus skull in North America. #Supernova ashes are found in Earth telling scientist that a Extinction event happened. #Scientist study how Hadrosaur Teeth could have worked. #Recent studies showed Human hands evolved from Fish fins. #Eoalligator is now given a new name. It is named Protoalligator. #A new species of Compsognathid is found in China. It is named Beipiaognathus. #A new species of Pterosaur is found in Argentina. It is named Allkaruen. September October November December Category:Years in paleontology